Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds
by Ferntiger
Summary: What happens when Maggie loses two priceless stones? When she needs to get them back, she teams up with Henry and Jasper. Will they help her, or leave her to deal with it on her own? Who will turn traitor? Rated T just to be safe. Jaggie. *Chapter 7 up*
1. The Wishing Tree

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 1: The Wishing Tree

Maggie POV:

I sat beneath a tall, old willow with gnarled roots. Sunlight came through a small opening of the leaves. I stared into the deep forest at my left, wondering. A sharp movement in the meadow to my right caught my attention. I quickly turned around. It had been nothing more than my best friend Zafira. Zafira slowed down and promptly plopped down next to me.

"What goes on, Maggie?" she asked.

"Nothing but the wind", I replied.

"We should leave soon, it is not long before sundown, and you know what happens after sundown here." Zafira said.

I groaned, I knew exactly what happened after sundown in the woods here. Animals were said to come out and darkness was said to control their hearts. An old Legend of the woods here, but, yet, we still feared it. Yet, I didn't want to leave. The sun made me drowsy, and the soft rustle of the wind brought peace to my heart, I felt like I could sit here forever.

"Let's get going." Zafira said to me.

"Fine." I said as I got to my feet.

I slowly, and grumpily followed Zafira through the woods, and out onto a clearing not far from my house. From there we went our separate ways and promised to meet up tomorrow at the Wishing Tree. This tree was unlike many others, it was taller, and seemed, well, magical. Again, as an old Legend of those woods, it is said that a young girl went to this tree and asked to become smarter. The tree gave her this wish. She came back and asked for fame, and got that to. When the old girl was elderly, she came back to the tree and thanked it for all it had done for her, and named it the Wishing Tree. That night, I thought of what we were to ask that amazing tree. I fell asleep thinking.

The next day, my alarm clock went off. I groaned and got up to turn it off. I quickly got dressed, and headed off to school. As I got to my locker, I saw Henry and Jasper, my two other friends, come up to me. They were arguing about where soap came from.

"It doesn't matter where soap comes from, just that you use it!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What if …." Henry said, but was cut off by Jasper.

"I don't care!" Jasper exclaimed again.

"Aren't you two a happy little parade." I said with a giggle.

"Hi Maggie." Henry told me, and walked off to some distant place, leaving jasper standing next to me.

"If he could just understand common society!" Jasper said angrily.

"Hey, go easy on him, he is you cousin." I said.

"Whatever" He growled.

Just then, I saw a terrified Zafira come up to me. She was trembling from fright. Her hair stood on end, like she had seen a ghost.

"I need to speak to you, privately." She said eyeing Jasper.

Jasper gave me a '_Tell me what happened latter' _look and walked off.

"What is it?' asked the scared Zafira.

"You know that prized stone you and Zamifa have hidden under the Wishing Tree. The red one." She asked.

"You mean the Fire Rubies?" I asked.

"Those same exact ones." She said trembling.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Zamifa went to go get hers this morning, and it was gone, and so was yours." She said in a high pitched voice.

"That can't be!" I exclaimed, now understanding Zafira's worry.

"You know what happens when the full moon shines on whoever is wearing it!" I said, rambling off.

"Power, enough power to rule over us all!" Zafira said.

"Tell your sister, Zamifa, to hold on. Tell her to go with us to the Wishing Tree today, we will figure out what to do then." I said.

"Okay." She said and started walking down the hall. She was half way down when a thought struck me.

"Zafira!" I called, and she raced back.

"What?" she asked.

"Did they take the Ice Diamonds too?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She slowly nodded her head, fear in her eyes.

"All I needed to know." I said, and she raced down the hall again.

'_What am I going to do now? If anyone else finds out, I'll be in big trouble, big. Why did they have to take that specifically!_' I thought to myself as l walked down the hall. I turned a corner and squeaked in surprise. Behind that corner, were both Henry and Jasper, looking at me questioningly.

Henry spoke up first.

"What are Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds?" he asked accusingly.

"What is the Wishing Tree?" Jasper said from behind him.

'_Oh no, this is not good.'_ I thought to myself. _'Not good at all.'_


	2. A Lie Within a Lie

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 2: A Lie Within a Lie

Jasper POV:

I stared at Maggie. She certainly didn't want anyone to know something.

"What are you talking about?" Said Maggie, recovering from the shock of seeing the there. Yet, her look gave her away. Apparently Henry could also see her slip up.

"We were standing here the whole time, we heard it all." Said Henry pointedly.

Suddenly, Maggie's eyes shone with anger.

"Keep your nose out of my business." She snapped, starting to walk away.

"Maggs, wait!" I said, put my hand on her arm.

She stopped and turned around.

"What?" She snarled.

"Please tell us, all we want to do is help." I said in a pleading voice.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Both of you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Promise!" Henry said.

"Promise." I echoed.

"Fine." She said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

She started the confusing story.

"Years ago, there were three of us rival groups in that forest near my house. Each group disagreed with the other. This lead too many disputes that ended badly. One fine evening five years ago, a fire started in one of the group's area. Everyone ran. One person tough had left a fine set of Ruby necklaces. He went back to get them. He came back out, badly burned, and unsuccessful. That same summer, every member in the group he was in, moved away, and they left the rubies. About a year later, Zamifa and I, being leaders of our group, found them. Since they survived the fire, they had changed from a dark red, to mystifying amber. Thus earning the name of Fire rubies. One year, the other group stole them from us during the full moon. They wore them as a token of victory. But that stone has a mystifying power. You can control anyone you wish if you were the stone on a full moon. And because of that they are dangerous, and kept safe. I know you wont believe me, so, bye them." Maggie said, and started walking away.

"Wait! We want to help you, right Jasper?" Henry said.

"Of course!" I said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't need help, I have Zafira." Maggie said in a hushed voice.

"Are you okay Maggie?" I asked, concerned.

"Truth" She asked.

"Yes, and nothing but." I said.

"I need more help than I have. Zafira is exreamly fragile. Zamifa is too ruthless, and that just leaves me to find those stones." Maggie said softly. I was afraid she was going to burst into tears.

"So, you lied to us?" Henry asked.

"Yes." She said, her voice so soft and fragile, she seemed so weak.

"We will help you." I said quickly.

She looked up disbelieving.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really?" asked Henry.

"Yes of course we will." I said.

"Thank you so much." Said Maggie, weakness gone from her voice. I wondered if she had faked it.

"I need you to come with me and Zafira to the Wishing Tree. Here are the directions." She said, quickly writing them down on a piece of paper.

"I need you before sundown." She said and walked away.

"What have you gotten us into?" Henry asked, disbelievingly.

'_What have I gotten us into indeed?" _I thought.


	3. A Story Writen in Flames

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 3: A Story Written in Flames

Maggie POV:

I felt bad about faking sadness and weakness. Oh well, I had to do it. I know Jasper would agree to help after I lied. Half way to the wishing tree, Zamifa caught up to me, and we stopped at my favorite willow. We climbed up to one of the lower branches to wait. I must have fallen asleep waiting, because, I was suddenly being shaken awake. I looked up. Instead of Zafira on the branch next to me, it was Jasper.

"You awake Maggs?" He asked softly.

"Whaat… Ao yea." I said groggily.

"How did you get up here, Jasper?" I asked him.

"Henry." He said looking down.

I looked down, and saw Henry smiling up at us.

"Hey Maggie." He called up.

"Hey Henry!" I said stretching up on my branch. Just then I caught sight of the sky. It was sundown. The sun was a fiery sphere. '_Oh no. This is going to be dangerous, but there is no backing down now.'_

"Let's get going" I said jumping down from my branch.

"Umm I need some help…" Jasper said.

I looked up, and saw he was serious. He had a look to terror on his face.

"Here, jump down and Henry will catch you." I said.

"Okay, here it goes." He said and jumped off. Instead of falling on Henry, he fell on me.

"Oww." I said in pain.

"Sorry!" he said getting of me, and helping me up.

"It's okay, as long as you don't do it again." I said.

Then, suddenly, I noticed something. Zafira had disappeared.

"Did u guys see Zafira on your way here?" I asked them. To my terror, they both shook their heads no.

'_She might be anywhere! I told Zamifa that I'd treat her like my sister too. If anything happens to her, I don't even want to think of it!' _ I thought in panic.

"Okay. Follow me." I said, and started walking towards the Wishing Tree.

"Are we there yet?" asked an irritated Jasper.

"No, not yet, this is a long walk to the Wishing Tree." I said.

"I can tell you a story, a legend of this old forest. Passed down by generations of people who have spent time here." I said.

"I enjoy a good old legend!" Henry said from behind.

"Okay then, it is called a story written in flames." I said.

And then I started my story.

"Years ago, in this old wood, used to be two sisters. They were only know as the fire sisters. They were the meaning of ruthless. They terrorized everyone who steeped foot here. There were two rubies, one for each sister. They wore them everywhere. It was there token of power. When a full moon shone, they controlled their enemies. Everyone was terrified of them. They took control of everything. They set fire to precious artifacts of others, and watched them burn. One day, one brave group of people, stole their rubies, and burned them, gold chain and all. The sister disappeared after that. What was left of the burning, was two amber stones with gold swirls on them. These stones had the same power that the rubies had." I finished.

"So, you mean to tell us that you lied to us twice." Henry said in surprise.

"I had to!" I said.

"So what happened to the stones after that?" asked Henry.

"The people hid them, and Zafira, Zamifa, and I found them. We had heard the legend, and had it happen to us when Zamifa and I wore them to a party once. That's why they are, were kept safe and hidden." I said.

We had almost reached the Wishing Tree, when I heard an awful scream. I stopped dead in my tracks, and had Jasper and Henry run into me, but I didn't care. It was coming somewhere from my left. I raced off in that direction. The screams got louder as I approached. '_Please don't be Zafira!' _ I though as I burst into the clearing.


	4. We Can't Win

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 4: We Can't Win

Jasper POV:

Maggie was off again, rushing through the forest. The pitiful screeches got nearer. Suddenly, Maggie stopped again, and I crashed into her.

"Stay here." She said in panicked voice.

"Why?" I replied.

"Trust me; I know this forest, and its dangers better than both of you." Maggie said.

"I think we should let her, she has a point you know." Henry said.

"Well, okay then." I said.

"Wait here!" she said, and was off again.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Henry.

"I have no idea, but it must be bad if Maggie doesn't want us to go with her." He replied.

Then we heard the bushes rustle, and a terrified Maggie come out.

"Both of you need to get out of here! Don't ask questions, just go, I'll be fine. We can go to the wishing tree tomorrow. Both of you need to go, now!" She said.

"Okay…" I said.

"Go!" Maggie said.

Henry and I trudged back through the already dark forest, back out into the small meadow, and home. When we got there, a thought struck me.

"What if Maggie was in really bad trouble, she might have needed help!" I told Henry.

"Don't worry, Jasper! We have school tomorrow, I'm sure she'll tell us tomorrow morning." Said Henry.

Next day at school, Henry and I were walking down the hall, when I saw Maggie. She was ahead of us, and swiftly turning a corner. I raced forward, with Henry behind me. We caught up with her.

"Maggie!" I called. She turned around.

"Hey Jasper!" She said cheerily, a bit too cheerfully. Then I noticed that she was wearing a hood so it covered most of her face. Her left arm at an awkward angel, and her right leg was extremely stiff. I was not the only one who noticed this.

"What wrong with your leg and arm?" Asked Henry.

"Nothing." She said, bending them.

"You're not telling us something. Your tense and I saw you flinch when you bent your arm and leg."

Said Henry.

"You really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Fine then." She said, and took off her jacket. On her cheek was a long cut. Her arm was wrapped in a white bandage.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Zafira, she went off by herself. It was her screaming. A wild dog attacked her. It's all my fault. I told Zamifa I'd keep her safe, no matter what. A promise I didn't keep." She said.

"Don't fret. We all can't keep promises." Said Henry

Just then, Zafira and Zamifa walked around a corner, and towards us. They were both wearing jackets, hoods pulled up.

"Take them off, no use hiding it anymore." Maggie said to them. Both girls took off the jackets. Each one had similar cuts on their cheeks. Zamifa had a stiff back and Zafira had a stiff leg. Apparently, Maggie was the worst hurt of all three.

"Can I talk to you two?" Maggie said to Zafira and Zamifa.

"Sure." The sisters said. Together they walked into an empty classroom. As soon as they were in, Henry and I got closer to the door to eavesdrop. The conversation made me gasp; I was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs from Henry.

"That was close yesterday." Maggie was saying.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for going off like that." Zafira said.

"Be glad Maggie and I came around when we did, you would have been toast." Zamifa said.

"Did you tell _them_ that it was a wild dog?" Zamifa asked Maggie.

"Yes, of course!" Maggie said.

"So, we have the go ahead to move forward? Without _them_ trailing us?" Zafira asked.

"Yes. When the full moon shines bright, we attack at midnight, and take back what ours." Zamifa said.

"That's in five days!" Maggie gasped.

"Yes, but it is most important we get those stones back, you know what would happen." Zamifa said.

"Yes, but you think it was best to lie about the attack?" Maggie asked.

"I know you didn't want to, but we have to, the attack was best for us to be able to roam freely again, and be able to plan this attack." Zamifa said.

"You're not always right." Maggie countered.

"We had to, this is a battle we can't win, we go in alone. If drag anyone else in, the consequences are to disastrous." Zamifa said.

"Are you sure? I know we had to, but th9is way? Lie about or injuries?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes! That is the end of this discussion!" Zamifa said, and exited the room using the other door.

"We need to find a way around this, they have to help us, or else, we really can't win." Maggie said"

"I know, I'll try, but I don't guarantee results." Zafira said.

"We will find a way." Maggie said.

"Yes we will, see you tomorrow." Zafira said, and exited through the same door as Zamifa.

"I hope." Maggie whispered to what seemed thin air. She left the room, through the other door. We quickly ran to catch up with her. We approached her as she limped down the hall.

"Maggie!" I called.

"What?" she asked.

"We will help you." I said. She smiled, and then frowned.

"You were spying on us!" She squeaked.

"Yes." Said Henry from beside me.

"Okay, but it will be risky." She said.

'_Risky? We have been through worse.'_ I though as she explained.


	5. The Golden Swan

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 5: The Golden Swan

Maggie POV:

I Gazed up at the full moon, and sighed in pity. Zamifa had called off the attack, we weren't going in for another two months. I shook my head in anger, and went to call Henry and Jasper.

One and a half months later

I sat in class, staring at the teacher with a board expression. After class, a piece of paper caught my attention. It was about the dance in two weeks time. I gasped; it was during the full moon. Something else caught my attention; it was in small print at the bottom, it read, '_The main centerpiece of this is a carved golden swan, with two beautiful gold swirled diamonds for eyes._' I smiled; I finally knew where our Ice Diamonds had gone. Now it was just on how to get them back.

"Hey!" Jasper exclaimed, jolting me out of my trance.

"Hey." I said.

"What's that?" He asked. Sometimes this guy could be as brainless as a squirrel. He had seen the same paper a billion times, and still couldn't tell the difference.

"The paper about the dance." I said turning it around.

"Ohh, that paper." Said Jasper

"Look what it says in small print. The Golden Swan has the Ice Diamonds as eyes. If we are to get them back, Zamifa, Zafira and I are going to have to go." I said.

"Cool, then me and Henry will go, to umm… help." Jasper said awkwardly.

"Cool…" I sad awkwardly. Why did he start to get all awkward? I left Jasper, and went to tell Zamifa the news.

An Hour Later

I was opening my locker, when I spotted the note inside. I picked it up, and opened the envelope. Inside was the sweetest thing I had ever laid eyes on. The note said:

_Dear Maggie,_

_I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. Its fine if you don't want to._

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper_

I actually never thought he would ever gain enough self confidence to ask me again. I picked up a piece of paper and a pencil; I knew exactly how I was going to respond.

Jasper POV:

Henry came up to me with a smug smile his face. '_What now?_' I thought.

"Maggie told me this was for you." He said, handing me an envelope. I quickly ripped it open, and gasped at what she had written.

_Hey people! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. What do you think? How should it, and will it end? You can tell me your opinions! Please Review!_


	6. Fragile Peace

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 6: Fragile Peace

Maggie POV:

I smiled slyly to myself. The word '_yes_' kept echoing in my head. It was my response to Jaspers question. The whole week, he said absolutely nothing about it. Neither did I bring it up. The sound of pounding feet brought me back to reality. Zamifa insisted we join our schools track team. Right at the moment Zafira and I were at the front, in the 100meter dash. I was fast, but I really didn't enjoy people knowing about it. At that moment, my life got worse. Out of the school came Henry, closely followed by Jasper. They took a set in the bleachers, both with smug smiles on their faces. I groaned with the little air left in my lungs after the race. After every one was done with their race, coach called us together. After a few words, he sent us our separate ways. Zamifa and I went to pick up our stuff, and when we turned around, Jasper and Henry were standing right behind us.

'STOP DOING THAT!" Zamifa and I shrieked in surprise.

"Doing what?" asked Jasper, with a grin on his face.

"Don't mess with us, Barttlet!" I growled.

'Hehehe" Henry laughed to himself.

"What do you think is so funny!" Zamifa asked Henry.

"Nothing!' he said.

"We have to go." Zamifa growled.

"Where to?" asked Jasper.

"Places." Zamifa and I said simultaneously. Tonight was the dance. I really hoped he wouldn't forget. No, wait, I knew he wouldn't, I don't know why, I just did. At Zamifa and Zafira's house, we got dressed, and headed to the dance. It seemed strange, but we all entered the room at the same time, and heard amazed gasps from most of the guys in the room. We walked together to the center of the room, where the giant golden swan loomed, with its hypnotizing ruby eyes. We turned around as one, and headed to the other side of the room, to discuss a plan. At the same exact moment, Henry and jasper came up to us.

"Hello." They both said to us.

"Hey" We said to them.

'So, what you talking about?" Jasper asked us.

"How to get the rubies out of that swan." I said.

"Zafira, Henry, come with me, I have an idea." Said Zamifa.

"Okay…" They said as they were lead away. At that moment, a slow song came on.

"You want to dance?" Asked a nervous Jasper.

"Sure." I said.

We danced, and I feared the moment when the song would end.

Hey! how do you like it? the more reviewers, the faster i write! There might be a traitor involved in the next few chpters... who do you think it is? Who will it be? You'll see soon enough...


	7. Traitor Wins

Fire Rubies and ice Diamonds

Chapter 7: Traitor Wins

Maggie POV:

After the dance, we meet up, and said that the school might have the rubies hidden somewhere. So we all agreed to meet up at 9:00 P.M. From there we would search the school for the still missing rubies. Zamifa said that the rubies would be safe with her and Zafira.

9:00 P.M The Next Day

"Are we all here?" Asked a timid Zafira.

"Yes" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Then let's get searching!" I said.

"I think we should split up, we can get more ground covered if we split up." Said Henry.

"Fine by me." Said Zamifa walking away. Soon everyone was gone, except for me and jasper.

"We should go, the others have already started to search." Said Jasper.

"Yea." I said. He pats my shoulder softly, and walks away, leaving me in the center of the room. I kind of felt sad for him to go. '_There are rubies you need to find, stop worrying over some guy!_' I scolded myself. With that, I walk over to the cabinet on the other side of the room, and start to search.

Jasper POV:

I felt sad about just leaving Maggie standing there. I knew I had to help find those rubies for her though. I sighed, and kept looking.

Zafira POV:

I was in a cold, damp room. I really hated dampness. It makes me feel so alone and hopeless. As I walked quietly through out the school, thoughts kept jumping in my mind. Why was Zamifa, my own sister, being so mean to me? We had to find those rubies before it was moon high. Most important of all, did Henry like me? I sighed, and kept searching. The rooms kept getting damper as I moved along. After at least an hour of searching, I saw something red sparkling from beneath a cabinet. I gasped, I had found it! I immediately jumped forward to grab it; gut was pushed back by a dark, cloaked figure. It sneered and leaped at me. I screamed.

Maggie POV:

I heard an awful scream. Recognition shot through me, I would know that scream anywhere! '_Zafira!_' I thought, as I sped towards the sound. As I neared the source, I heard voices.

"I won't let you!" Zafira said boldly.

"Oh, but you already have!" An extremely familiar voice said. I crept nearer to the door to the room, and looked in. Zafira was tied up, and seated on the floor. Two cloaked figures stood over her.

"How!" Continued Zafira.

"Your scream will bring everyone here to this place, right to my trap!" Said the first cloaked figure.

"Yes." Said the unfamiliar, and gruff voice of the second.

"You won't win!" Zafira said, trying to keep her composure under the circumstances she was in.

"The traitor always wins, don't you know!" Said the first cloaked figure.

"Not this time, I'll make sure of that!" Zafira said. She looked wildly around the room, and spotted me, and grinned to herself.

"Who are you then?" asked Zafira slyly.

"Like you don't know!" The first cloaked figure said.

"No, and I won't until you show me who you truly are!" Zafira said, her voice increasing in pitch.

"It could be a trap!" The second cloaked figure said.

"It doesn't matter now, I've already won." Said the first cloaked figure, reviling its face.

"So, it was you all the time." Said Zafira coolly. I gasped with anger when I realized who it was. I gathered myself; I knew my next action would be foolish.

"TRAITOR!" I screamed as I leaped into the room.

Who is the traitor? Who is the other person in the other cloak? Oh, and is this a roof-top chase I see in the near future? You'll have to wait and see...


	8. Chase on the Roof

Fire Rubies and Ice Diamonds

Chapter 8: Chase on the Roof

Maggie POV:

I hated foolish actions. My brilliant plan now had me tied up, and sitting on the floor next to Zafira.

"Foolish little Maggie." Zamifa hissed.

"Don't call me little!" I hissed back.

"Cray, take them to the roof." Zamifa said.

"Yes." Cray said gruffly.

Zafira and I complained the whole way.

Jasper POV:

We were crouched down next to the door way. Maggie and Zafira had been taken by Zamifa, and a guy named Cray. My blood boiled at the thought of that traitor.

"Cray, Take them to the roof." I heard Zamifa say.

"Lets go." Henry whispered. We raced along in silence. We climbed up onto the roof. Zamifa was already there.

"Cray, the stones if you please." Zamifa said.

"Yes." Cray hissed.

"Now, once I get you into my power, you will be able to chase down those fools of Henry and Jasper." Zamifa hissed.

"Right, if there is a full moon." Zafira spat.

"Well, just your luck, there is." Zamifa said, pointing to the full moon rising in the horizon.

"Traitor." I hissed as I walked out of my hiding spot in the shadows. Despite Henrys opposition.

"What are you going to do?" Zamifa spat.

"I'm not going to do anything." I said. Zamifa snorted with contempt.

"But, _he_ is." I said, pointing at Henry. At the same moment, Henry launched himself at Zamifa, who grabbed Maggie, hauled her up, and pushed her dangerously close to the edge.

"One more move, and she is going to have a nice flight to the ground, if you know what I mean." Zamifa said coldly.

"Let her go." Henry spat.

"No." Zamifa growled.

"Fine." said Henry. He launched himself at her, and knocked her to the ground. Maggie teetered on the end, and with a look of horror, plunged over the edge of the building.

"MAGGIE!" I screamed. I turned, and raced to help Zafira. I had not even taken a step, when Cray barreled into me, knocking me to the ground. I did everything in my power to throw him off. I kicked him in the stomach, and he lay there in pain. I raced to help Zafira. I untied her, and she went to take cared of Cray. I raced towards the spot where Maggie fell, only to find nothing, but a trail of blood. I followed that trail. I walked through the bushes, and found myself face to face with her, her arm dangling uselessly at her side.

"Maggie!" I said, and hugged her.

Maggie POV:

My arm hurt.

I walked silently through the bushes, not sure where I really was going. I turned around, and came face to face with Jasper.

Maggie!" Jasper said, and hugged me.

"Jasper!" I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Just broke my arm.' I said.

"Let me see." He said. I let out a small hiss as he touched the swollen part.

"Sorry." He said.

"Jasper, we need to get back up on the roof!" I hissed

"Why? Zamifa is being taken care of by Henry." Jasper said.

"Zamifa was not doing that stuff by will. She was being controlled by the stones!" I hissed.

"By who?" Jasper asked clueless.

"Cray." I hissed.

_Heey, I'm back! Hope you liked this chapter. I will never abandon a story! Read my other stories too! _


End file.
